


39th Floor

by Winterreise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, eruri - Freeform, jeaneren - Freeform, other characters from the SNK universe to make appearances as well, platonic erujean, platonic riren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterreise/pseuds/Winterreise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old men yaoi couple (Erwin and Levi) enjoy a peaceful life in the condominium they've shared for several years. All is well until angry boyfriends (Jean and Eren) suddenly move into the unit next door. What kind of chaos await these two generations when they meet? Modern AU, slice-of-life story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	39th Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have returned with my second fanfic. Thank you for the overwhelmingly warm response to my first one! <3 Wow. I hope you enjoy this one just as much over time. This current story focuses on the relationships between Jean, Eren, Levi, and Erwin in a modern AU, with Jean and Eren as a romantic pair and Erwin and Levi as the other romantic pair. Of course, just because each is paired off romantically does not mean Erwin and Jean or Levi and Eren have no friendly connections to each other; I also aim to shed light on the possibility of these platonic relationships through this work. Enjoy :)

-A bustling city, a condominium, upper floors-

 

“Ah, it is warm and bright in this room,” states a deep and relaxed voice from one corner of the house. Erwin Smith soon emerges from the bedroom hallway, following the scented trail of something brewing and the tell-tale sounds of someone scuffling about nearby. He heads toward the kitchen.

A short, dark-haired man greets him with a fresh cup of tea that passes smoothly across the black granite countertop. “Finished reading the paper already, huh,” the man says.

Erwin takes a generous first sip of the expertly-brewed tea, exhaling contentedly. On days he does not work, he takes it easy on the coffee for health reasons. He did not follow this suggestion at first, however, given his stubborn workaholic nature and unwillingness to part with his energizing coffee. Cue Levi taking it upon himself to make the tea and serve it to Erwin before he can reach the coffee machine. From experience, Erwin knows not to cross Levi on any matter concerning tea, so he has learned to accept each cup without fail. Otherwise, he will never hear the end of it from his small husband. Most likely get his actual ear lobbed off or something extreme like that.

“The paper was more on the dry side this time, yes,” Erwin admits. “However,” a pause for a sip of the tea, “I came across some articles while exploring the internet. Apparently The Shifters’ new album placed number one on the rock charts this week -- a complete comeback, especially after they had to deal with lead singer Annie’s hiatus for 6 years.”

“Oh,” Levi’s eyes flash in approval with the memory of when he first heard of them. “Not bad.”

“And lastly -- this pertains to us on a more local level --” the next sip of tea drains the rest of the cup, which is then set on the table, “Apparently the few remaining units within our housing complex have been sold.”

Levi stops pouring more tea into Erwin’s empty cup.

Erwin finds some amusement in Levi’s silence. “Yes, dear. This means we should be expecting new nei--”

“I know what this means!” Levi growls, eyebrows furrowing.

Erwin smiles sympathetically at his husband. “It has been a good run, Levi,” he says soothingly. “The space next to ours has been vacant for several years now. It was only a matter of time before it would be occupied again.”

Levi’s fingertips tap around the rim of his own cup of tea. He stays silent, looking away from his partner, his expression unreadable.

“Besides,” Erwin presses onward, deciding to lighten the gloomy mood that settled upon them. “The only issue we have had problems with since settling down is the single pigeon who has made a comfortable home outside our bedroom window. And as of this morning it has stopped its disruptions!”

Levi takes a quick, deliberate sip of his tea, then deadpans, “Probably because that bird that kept squawking and shitting all over our window finally died.”

Erwin laughs at this, booming and full, broad shoulders shaking in amusement. He collects himself a little, “But you must admit: as much as you grumbled and wished it would perish, that bird was the only trouble in our paradise. If it is gone now, which indicates your wish fulfilled and all persistent trouble removed from your life, the universe may actually create another thing to take its place to 'keep the balance of good and bad in this world,' as some would believe.”

A thin dark eyebrow twitches. “Erwin. Don’t,” Levi growls low --a warning-- turning around to face his partner with a frown. Erwin chooses to ignore the warning and continues anyway.

“I wonder,” he contemplates as he leans in toward his partner, “with the bird gone, who will be the one to bother you now?”

Levi puts his hands firmly on Erwin’s chest to stop him from getting closer. “If you keep going on like you are now, that asshole of a person is going to be you, I swear to God --”

 _CRASH_.

A loud noise outside the couple’s home stops Levi mid-threat. The two both turn to gaze at their door in curiosity. After a moment of their combined silence, an argument can be heard outside in the hallway:

“Why do you insist on carrying three boxes at once?” A male voice with a sharp, accusing tone says. “Just carry what you can, there’s no rush in getting them all up here in five seconds!”

“It’s more efficient this way!” Another voice, male but slightly more boyish, shoots back loudly. “Besides, I can carry all three just fine! I’m not a freaking dainty princess like _you_ , carrying only _one_.”

“Oh yes, _so_ efficient,” the first male says, voice now taking on a mocking tone. “That’s why you dropped all three boxes the moment you finished getting up the steps, and now we have to go back and pick up all the plastic cups that spilled out over this hallway.”

At the mention of “spill,” Levi immediately gets up from his seat at the table and walks toward the door in irritation.

He stops just before opening the door, however, to face Erwin; a playful smirk evident on his face.

“Is this the ‘balance’ you were talking about, Smith? If that's the case, maybe we should introduce ourselves.”

Erwin’s face pales a little at the idea of the poor strangers being subjected to his husband’s cold wrath. “Now Levi, dear, let us consider the situation carefully…” he says gently as he catches up to Levi, grabbing a robe from the nearby closet in the process.

As Levi opens the door to step out, he is met with quite the sight: the usually calm, clean hallway he has come to know is now brightly littered with teal, pink, lime, orange, and yellow cylinder objects. The colorful argument that started a few moments ago stops abruptly, the two participants immediately falling silent. They stare up in shock at Erwin and Levi from their crouched positions, caught in mid-pickup of various colorful cups. One drops a cup they had gathered in their arms.

The silence lasts for a few odd seconds, each party trying to figure out what to make of the situation.

“Hey...” Levi breaks the silence first, eyebrow twitching. “What the hell do you two think you’re doing?”

The flat, authoritative tone has the two men standing up instantly, scrambling to dump the collected cups into the designated boxes. They brush themselves off, then stand up straight to face the older couple.

Erwin and Levi take a moment to look at the two men in front of them. Both of them are young, most likely in their early twenties. One young man is tall and lean, with amber eyes and a curious ash-blonde/darker shaved undercut hairstyle. The other young man, tall but not as much as the first, has piercing blue-green eyes that stand out attractively against his dark hair and golden-tan skin.

“Sorry,” the shorter of the two says. He scratches the back of his neck in slight nervousness. “It’s been a bit hectic for us -- we’re in the process of moving into our first place.”

Ahh, a young couple moving in together for the first time. Bless.

Erwin smiles understandably.

“You two must be our new neighbors next door, then. It’s nice to finally meet you,” Erwin responds. He extends his hand diplomatically. “My name is Erwin Smith. And the charming sunflower next to me is --”

“Call me Levi,” Levi cuts in roughly before the situation gets any more ridiculous for him.

The green-eyed one of the younger couple laughs and shakes Erwin’s hand enthusiastically. “Nice to meet you both. I’m Eren Jaeger.” He lets go of Erwin to let the other young male have his turn. After a firm shake, the amber-eyed man says, “And I’m Jean Kirschtein. Sorry for the commotion.”

“It is no trouble at all,” Erwin assures, making brief eye contact with Levi at his side. “Is there anything we can help you with, Eren, Jean?” Erwin asks next, looking at each of them.

“Nahh, I think we’re good,” Jean says in a conversational tone. “Contrary to popular belief, this one here is actually quite useful once he gets told what to do.” He smirks and pokes Eren in the side with his elbow.

Eren pouts at this, large green eyes squinting to glare at his boyfriend. “You’re sleeping on the couch tonight, asshole.”

“Will you even be able to help carry it upstairs to use it as a threat?” Jean retorts easily.

“Well this has been cute,” Levi grumbles tiredly. “If you don’t need anything else, I’m leaving. Don’t make any more mess out here, brats.”

As the older couple walks back into their own home, (the smaller of the two mumbling a, "They're the new pigeon karma replacements, aren't they..." ) Erwin tilts his upper body back slightly to address the younger couple with a mouthed, “He likes you two.”

Jean and Eren grin at this and give brief waves of their hands to say goodbye before getting back to their task of moving in.

When Erwin and Levi's door closes, however, Jean turns to Eren.

“So...is it safe to call the old men yaoi couple 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith'?”

Eren grabs a cup from one of their boxes and sets it firmly on his boyfriend's head.

"You're definitely sleeping on the couch tonight."

Thus begins the start of an interesting relationship between these two strangle couples.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now we can focus on giving Levi the hardest time of his peaceful life, yesss  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
